Marry Me, Lucy
by Erin Giles
Summary: Ianto gets a "joke" present from Gwen for his birthday. Janto.


******TITLE**: Marry me, Lucy  
**AUTHOR**: Erin Giles  
**DISCLAIMER**: Torchwood and it's characters are property of the BBC.  
**RATING**: PG  
**PAIRINGS/CHARACTERS**: Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Owen, Tosh  
**WORDS**: 957  
**SUMMARY**: **Ianto gets a "joke" present from Gwen for his birthday.  
****CHALLENGE**: "Marry Captain Jack" a Mills and Boons book.  


* * *

"Happy Birthday, Ianto." Gwen whispered in his ear, surreptitiously sliding a small package out her bag and under some papers on his desk.

"Gwen, you didn't have to get me anything." Ianto protested, trying to hand the present back.

"Don't be daft, it's only something silly that I thought would make you smile." Gwen tapped the lump on the desk before she reached up on her tiptoes to give Ianto a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Anyway, we're still going out tonight. You know, if the world doesn't end before we make it to the pub." Gwen added as an after thought.

Ianto smiled at Gwen's retreating back, glancing down at the present before the Rift alarm sounded.

* * *

Ianto's Birthday had been and gone before he found Gwen's present again. It was six o'clock in the morning and it had been as least forty-eight hours since he'd seen his bed. It had also been at least 30 hours since he had turned twenty-five. Jack had promised him a meal out one night, away from the team and Torchwood with the possibility of a trip to the theatre if there was something Ianto fancied. That had made Ianto smile.

Tosh had given him a new diary, telling him she had seen his old one running low on paper. Ianto had found that quite touching. Owen had promised to get him absolutely rat arsed the next time they got five minutes off to go to the pub, which coming from Owen meant a lot.

Now he had Gwen's present in his hand that she had cautioned him was only a joke, but he found the fact that she had thought to buy something for him sentiment enough; joke or not.

He tugged at the plain wrapping paper, already guessing that it was a book of some sort. Ianto's stomach almost flipped in nausea as he spotted the Mills and Boons rose on the back. His eye was distracted though as he flipped the book over and read the title. He let out a guffaw of laughter as he flicked it back over to read the blurb.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked, emerging from his office, his blood stained shirt now gone, his braces hanging down by his sides as his bare feet padded across the floor.

"Gwen's present." Ianto answered, still scanning the blurb as Jack's arms snaked round his waist from behind, pulling him close.

"Gwen got you something?" Jack questioned, kissing Ianto's neck before reaching out a hand for the book in Ianto's hands, flipping it over so he could read the cover.

Jack chuckled into Ianto's ear as he read the title of the novel before turning it back over so he too could read the bumf.

"She seemed deadly serious when she gave me it." Ianto teased, turning in Jack's arms so their tired, slightly glazed eyes met. "I think she's got a taste for wedding's now, she's thinking of becoming a wedding planner."

Ianto waited for Jack's face to blanche, but he knew that Ianto was only teasing just as much as Gwen had been.

"But Lucy, how could I make you my wife when you know so little about me? I want to give you a name that I'm proud to call my own." Jack gasped, shaking Ianto slightly, his hands holding onto Ianto's forearms.

"But Captain how can I deny my feelings for you?" Ianto replied, slightly hysterically.

"Lucy, I'm already married to the army." Jack admitted, trying to keep the grin off his face and failing as he turned dramatically away.

"Oh Captain!" Ianto gasped in horror before he feigned swooning into Jack's arms. Jack swooped in with a kiss as he held Ianto close. When they parted they were both grinning, but Ianto's grin soon broke into a yawn.

"Come on, enough role playing for this morning." Jack urged, a hand on the small of Ianto's back, guiding him towards his office. Ianto was already untying his tie and pulling off his suit jacket before they reached the hatch into Jack's living quarters.

He dropped his jacket onto Jack's coat stand and let the book Gwen had bought him for his Birthday flop onto the end of Jack's desk.

"I'll read it to you when you bring me lunch in bed." Ianto teased, descending the ladder into Jack's room.

"Bringing you lunch in bed am I?" Jack asked, helping Ianto out of his shirt. "You know it's not your Birthday anymore."

"Yeah, but I sort of missed the breakfast in bed you promised me yesterday and by the time I get up again it'll be too late for breakfast." Ianto yawned as he sunk back onto Jack's bed, kicking off his shoes and trousers before crawling under the covers and taking up most of the bed.

"But Lucy, if my Colonel catches you here then I'll lose all my self respect." Jack mocked, removing his own trousers now.

"What self respect?" Ianto asked without moving as he felt the bed dipping to accommodate Jack and the slight draft as Jack lifted up the edge of the blanket, sliding in beside Ianto.

"Cheeky." Jack whispered, tickling the hairs on the back of Ianto's neck as he felt the warmth of Jack's front against his back as he burrowed into the pillows, muffling another yawn. He felt Jack's lips on the back of his neck as he drifted off to sleep, the last couple of days catching up with him. He swore that he caught the words 'Marry me, Lucy' whispered into the dark though before he was dreaming of castles and wealthy girls being carted off by military men to live the life of riley in the heart of Wales.


End file.
